College in the Apocolypse
by theprinceofrags
Summary: Jake was saved by a group of soldiers who help him make his way to friends back on campus. I only own my o/c's


Jake hit the ground hard. He started seeing spots and his ears were ringing. He had one of those things trying to clamp down on his arm. The ringing started to subside, and Jake heard some shouts and a quick burst of gunshots. The monster on top of him went limp and brains splattered everywhere. Jake threw the thing off of him and grunted as he rolled over. He felt blood on the back of his head. He scrambled to his feet and raised his hands. He moved his head back and forth trying to see past the spots. He said in a gasp, "I'm fine, I'm not one of those….things."

A soldier turned and started whispering to the guy that must have been the commanding officer. The officer said, "I'm Sergeant Vincent Riley. You need to come with us. We'll get your head checked out at the outpost on Cumberland. Just stay down and stay quiet. Do you understand?"

Jake mumbled, "Yes, sir." He started to feel dizzy and nearly fell to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, I think he has a concussion, sir."

Riley checked his ammo and said, "Alright, lock em, load em, and move out. Private Martinez, Corporal, help our esteemed guest out. We move fast. We move quiet."

The seven soldiers and Jake moved as fast as could be allowed. They saw relatively few people out and about on what was supposed to be the busiest street in the city. The majority of what they saw was those things. The soldiers finally made it to the outpost, which consisted of some FEMA tents, several humvees, sandbags, and one tank. They realized why they hadn't seen many of the beasts. At least one hundred of the things had surrounded their outpost.

"Shit, Sarge! I don't know how the hell we are going to get in there!" Corporal Duke said in a hushed tone to Riley in a back alley that they took cover in.

"Dammit, Duke! You think I know? I did two tours in Iraq and that was fucking peacetime compared to this shit!" Riley said, distraught.

"Well, then what are we gonna do?" Jake said in a dazed tone.

Riley started to look all over, finally he noticed an apartment complex that they just cleared out. He pointed to it, "We'll get on that roof and start to take out those fuckers. If we get enough down we'll take back to the street and go to the outpost." They hustled across the street and made it up to the roof.

Duke took Jake to the side and pulled out his pistol and an extra magazine. "This is for if this gets a little hairy. Cover the door to the roof, and if it too many get through use this. Pop the pin and toss it at the nearest freak." Duke handed Jake a grenade on the down low. "Be careful, kid."

Jake took the gun. He never thought about killing anyone before except for some professors. Riley had one foot on the edge of the roof. "Alright, boys, those are our fellow soldiers and civilians from this great city down there. Those motherfuckers are gonna try and have lunch on our friends. Give 'em hell, soldiers."

The four soldiers on the roof started raining down shots at the freaks. It seemed like they were landing most of their shots as about twenty of the things fell down. Suddenly, about fifteen of them broke off from the main group and headed towards the apartment.

Duke looked back and yelled, "Hey, kid, remember what I told you!" He turned back to the street and shot off about six more times before reloading. Suddenly, Jake heard some gunshots from down below. He chambered a round and watched the door. An explosion happened downstairs. The door swung open and Martinez scrambled out before slamming the door and putting all of his weight on it. Jake noticed that he was covered in blood and held a necklace in his left hand that had what looked like a bite on it. He had his pistol in his right hand. "Uh, sir, we might need to get out of here."

Riley turned around and ran to the door, "Duke, go and secure the fire escape. Martinez, what the fuck happened?"

"Hector told them to stop, and they wouldn't so we opened fire. Will got grabbed and Hector went to help. One of them bit him on the neck, he threw me his necklace and told me to go. I tried to shoot the things off of him. One bit my hand, while I was changing mags. Hector pulled the pin on a grenade and yelled for me to get out," Martinez was almost on the verge of tears.

Duke yelled from the fire escape, "All clear, sir."

The group of six hustled across the roof and fled for the cleared outpost. "Alright men, get all the ammo we can and look for survivors. Kid, you stay with me."

"Sir, yes, sir." The soldiers said.

"Alright, kid. You've got a gun. I hope you know how to use it. You hesitate you die," Riley said as he took his sunglasses off, "You need to stay on my damn boots. Stick close and keep your head down. Do you have a cell phone with you?"

Jake dug his phone out of his pocket, the screen was cracked, but it still worked. "10 missed call, 17 text messages." Jake said, "Yeah, Riley, I have a bunch of missed calls. Why?"

"Pick the most recent message and call them back, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Jake dialed up Nick's number and called, "Nick?"

"Jake, oh my God! Man, we were so damn worried about you! Where the hell are you at?"

"I'm at the intersection of Cumberland and Sixteenth, what about you?"

"We're at Clement on my floor. We have the stairs blocked off, and the fuckers don't know how to work the elevator.-"

Riley grabbed the phone and said, "Listen to me, this is Sergeant Vincent Riley, with the United States Army. Where are you at and how many are with you? Do you have weapons and supplies? Is the place fortified?"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, man.-"

"I can't afford to pussy foot around kid. I just watched forty people die, civilians and soldiers alike. Answer my questions."

"Alright, man. I'm Nick Austin, we have seventeen people on the fifth floor of Clement hall. The stairs are blocked off and the only way up is the elevator. We have ball bats, an axe, and some tools, plus one rifle, and a couple of pistols."

"Alright, Nick, I have five soldiers and your friend. We'll collect all of the guns and ammo we can here and move to your location. ETA is about an hour."

Duke ran over and said, "Um, sir, we might be a little bit longer than an hour."

"Scratch that, Nick. We might be forced to wait over night, just watch out for us."


End file.
